cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lukehar Republic
Former Alliances * MHA **Mid April 2007 - Early May 2007 * OIN **Early May 2007 - August 11, 2007 * OFS **August 12, 2007 - May 7, 2008 * ISSF **Early June 2008 - August 27, 2008 * Orion **August 27, 2008 - November 14, 2009 * iFOK **November 14, 2009 - May 25, 2010 * Omniscient Empire of Green **May 25, 2010 - January 24, 2011 * Symphony **January 24, 2011 – Present Nation Information Lukehar Republic is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation at 1421 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lukehar Republic work diligently to produce Uranium and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Lukehar Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Lukehar Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lukehar Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lukehar Republic will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History on April the 17th a new nation created by some Local Kazakh's and Russians on North Kazakhstan/Russian border appeared and for many months nothing much happened, Darth Blitzer president of the republic worked to get aid brought to his nation, and all was well. at first Lukehar Republic joined MHA for protection and later went to join his friend in OIN Summer Time Change in the summer of 07 with Blitzers friend Lord Matt going mostly inactive he went to join another friend, Princessro07 in OFS, this put the Lukehar Republic in a dire situation as OFS was a political mess being a GATO breakoff and allies of GOONS Unjust War on September 9 the Unjust Path and ~ went to war, OFS led by Gonzocar brought OFS into a war alongside GOONS and attacked NoV NOI later went on to attack OFS and Lukehar Republic found itself fighting for it's life, fighting for days against top notch members of NOI who went on to siege the capital Kievr but did not totally destroy the city, many died fighting for their nation and although the Lukehar forces did quite well in their first military engagement the little nation stood no chance against the big powers, and when the war ended the people of Lukehar Republic were happy it was finally over Rebuilding and Capital movement the Lukehar Republic began it's rebuilding with foreign aid and started to get back to where it was before it was totally destroyed in the Unjust war, but it was easy to tell that the current capital city Kievr was untenable, quickly taking his remaining citizens and military, Darth Blitzer moved and took the capital of the former nation of Kazakhstan, Astana as his own and began building his capital there the Quiet Times the quiet times are the times from late October to January where the nation only grew and nothing happened, rebuilding from the war continued and the Lukehar Republic slowly got back in form The UnLoyal War on February 20 OFS declared war on a small alliance called The Loyal, Lukehar Republic now rebuilt and ready for war built a mass Army and attacked Brittania, inflicting many casualties and stealing much tech and land, it was a great victory for the Republic getting much tech and land for the great nation and leading to many advances Further Change after OFS fell apart Darth Blitzer led his nation into the alliance of ISSF, this time was accompanied by slow nation growth War of the Coalition on 8-15-08 ISSF found itself at war with NpO and joined the ever growing Coaltion against Friends > Infra by promptly destroying his enemies infra so they had nothing else but friends, the invasion of New Kitsap began on 8/15 and after 3 days of heavy fighting New Kitsaps military was dissolved and the occupation went on until the war ended The Second Quiet Times the second quiet times were from November 8 to March 9 during which not much happened and peace spread throughout the nation, also during this time ISSF merged with CMEA to for Orion Karma War Orion Declared war on NPO and the Lukehar Republic got to launch it's first nuclear strike, later on it would end up fighting Invicta nations in defense of Orion and would continue to launch nukes, and get nuked for the first time, Invicta would accept White peace leading to them and Orion getting out of the war Dissolution of Orion Sadly Orion was falling apart internally due to a lack of activity, and would eventually dissolve. The Lukehar Republic at the time didn't know what to do. It sat on the Orion AA for several more weeks before deciding to join the former head of Orion, Malone in the alliance iFOK NpO-\m/ War The New Polar Order declared war on \m/ due to vaguely defined reasons, iFOK by way of treaty would soon find themselves involved in the conflict and the Lukehar Republic was given two nations to hit Andymatron and Republic of Maximus. Victory was pretty much achieved against both of them but white peace was soon reached, leading to an end of the I'm in charge in \m/alaysia front. The war was not over though and the Lukehar Republic soon found itself fighting Invicta again, thousands of lives were to be lost in this conflict but the eventual result was victory for iFOK and victory for the Lukehar Republic Omniscient Empire of Green Founding Darth Blitzer, head of the Lukehar Republic decided shortly after the end of the war he would attempt to create an alliance with his friends, this alliance was declared under protection of former alliance iFOK and he was named Lord Emperor of Vagueness Darth Blitzer on May 25, head of the Omniscient Empire of Green OEG collapse and joining Symphony As the summer hit there were numerous issues in OEG but none overly serious, the forums were fairly active but with summer people do go on vacation. This was of little consequence at first as being a small alliance little needed to be done but disaster struck when ipbfree shut down and the forums bit the dust, with most everyone gone activity died and the path toward the alliance's death was all but complete. Though the alliance eventually disbanded Darth Blitzer decided to keep his nation on the AA as he pondered possible choices, eventually he came to the conclusion to enter the nation into an old friends alliance, Symphony Military -March 18, 2008 build up, the Lukehar Republic decided after significant debate that the military forces needed an increase, and undisclosed amount of tanks were purchased to be delivered two days later, also 2,000 men were recruited into the armed forces -August 14, 2008 build up, the Lukehar republic quickly enlisted thousands of men to prepare to fight against NpO History of the Army -Unjust War - 23,698 forces killed vs NOI -OFS War Games 1 - 8,648 forces killed vs an independent nation -Unloyal War - 15,201 forces killed in vs The Loyal alliance -OFS-GATO War - 16,303 Forces killed vs GATO -War of the Coalition - 36,252 Forces killed vs NpO -Karma War - 205,864 Forces killed vs NPO and Invicta -NpO-\m/ War - 190,558 Forces killed vs NpO -TOP-C&G War - 288,856 Forces killed vs Invicta and Wolfpack Military Branches -Army- The Army is tasked with the defense and protection of the Lukeharian Republic, it is secondly tasked with defeating threats to the Lukeharian Republic. The Army is split into two segments being the Infantry divisions and Armored divisions Wars involved in Unjust War OFS War Games Unloyal War OFS-GATO War War of the Coalition Karma War NpO-\m/ War TOP-C&G War -Air Force- The Air Force is tasked with defending the cities and military installations of the Lukehar Republic from air raids, and air raiding an enemies military bases Wars involved in Unjust War OFS War Games Unloyal War OFS-GATO War War of the Coalition Karma War NpO-\m/ War TOP-C&G War -Special Operations Corps- The Special Operations Corps was developed for intelligence and the protection/use of cruise missile facilities Wars involved in War of the Coalition Karma War NpO-\m/ War TOP-C&G War Darth Blitzer